Prophet of the Lord
by Todoroki Winchester
Summary: Klarys, vingt-deux ans, est frappée par la foudre et perd connaissance. S'en suit des phénomènes étranges et notamment des visions dans lesquels elle voit deux jeunes hommes, les Winchester. Elle partira à leur recherche et découvrira qu'elle est un prophète. Un prophète du seigneur ayant une mission bien précise : guider les deux frères car la mort les poursuit.
1. Prologue

Je menais une vie tout à fait normale avant. Mais c'était il y a une semaine environ. Maintenant, j'avais l'impression de vivre en plein cauchemar, au sens propre et figuré.

Imaginez : du jour au lendemain vous rentrez du travail et êtes touché par la foudre. Vous perdez connaissance et vous réveillez sur votre lit, chez vous. Vous vous rappelez très bien ce qui s'est passé mais ne savez pas comment vous avez pu atterrir là. Aucune blessure visible. Rien. Comme si tout ça n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve.

Je ne vais pas vous cacher que j'y ai cru. C'est vrai, parfois les rêves vous semblent réels et puis vous réfléchissez et vous vous dites que ça ne l'était pas. Que ça n'était pas possible. Surtout quand cet éclair vous touche en plein mois de mai alors que la météo est très bonne.

Mais quand j'ai commencé à vivre ces choses étranges, je n'ai plus eu de doute. C'était comme une évidence. Comme si au fond de moi je savais que ça devait arriver.

J'avais été choisie pour ça.

C'était mon rôle.

Je devais les aider.


	2. Chapter 1 - Le motel

**L** es "choses étranges" avaient pris plusieurs formes au cours de la semaine.

Le jour où j'avais été frappée par la foudre, j'avais eu une violente migraine et mon nez avait saigné plusieurs fois.

Depuis, toutes les nuits je rêvais de personne que je ne connaissais pas.

Sam et Dean Winchester. C'était leur nom, et la seule chose dont j'étais sûr, hormis le fait qu'ils étaient frères. Le reste était plutôt flou. Comme quand vous venez de faire un rêve et qu'en voulant le raconter, vous n'y trouvez plus de sens et oubliez la chronologie des faits.

Tout ce que je pouvais dire, c'était que les deux hommes se retrouvaient toujours dans des situations dangereuses. Ils chassaient quelque chose et ne s'arrêtaient jamais.

Dans le premier rêve, j'avais pu voir l'un des deux se faire attaquer par une femme qui était apparu derrière lui. Mais le deuxième lui avait sauvé la vie en plantant une lame en argent dans le corps de celle-ci. C'était violent. Voilà pourquoi je m'étais réveillée en sursaut et dans l'incapacité de vouloir me rendormir.

Ensuite, mis à part les cauchemars concernant ces deux hommes, c'était dans la journée qu'il m'arrivait de rêver d'eux. Enfin, c'était plus comme des visions. Un mal de tête me prévenait quelques secondes avant que je vois une succession d'images. La première fois, je m'étais évanouie, mais au fil de la semaine j'avais appris à mieux les supporter.

Et puis il y avait aussi les sons aigus et perçants que j'entendais parfois. Ça ne m'était arrivé que deux fois pour l'instant mais c'était sûrement la chose la plus désagréable. Pour vous donner une idée, imaginez un ultrason, superposez en plusieurs et augmentez le volume au maximum. Oui, ça donnait à peu près ça. Et à chaque fois, je portais les mains aux oreilles pour atténuer le bruit, sauf que ça ne venait pas de l'extérieur. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, c'était dans ma tête.

Bref, après ces divers phénomènes étranges, je n'avais eu qu'une seule envie : vérifier que les deux hommes n'existaient pas et qu'ils étaient seulement le fruit de mon imagination. Je m'étais donc installée devant mon ordinateur, mais avant d'avoir pu faire quoique ce soit, une nouvelle vision m'avait assailli. J'avais vu les deux hommes et le nom d'un motel.

Et voilà comment je m'étais retrouvée dans ma voiture, à suivre la carte que j'avais imprimée sur internet. D'après ce que j'avais vu, le motel se situait dans le Nebraska. J'avais encore plusieurs heures de route.

Les rêves, les visions et les sons dans ma tête, toutes ces choses étaient étranges et j'avais passé la semaine à me croire devenu folle mais la perspective de peut-être retrouver ces hommes dans ce motel, me redonnait de l'espoir. Et si j'avais un don ? Je ne sais pas moi, un truc de médium ou dans ce genre-là. Cette pensée me fit sourire tandis que je filais à toute allure, dépassant les limites de vitesse autorisées.

Deux heures plus tard, j'arrivai devant le motel en question et descendis de voiture. C'était exactement le même, j'étais donc au bon endroit. Sur le parking, une impala noire attira mon attention. Je restai un moment devant, fronçant les sourcils en tentant de remettre mes pensées en ordre. Elle aussi je l'avais vu. Serait-ce la voiture des deux hommes ? Était-ce un signe qui me prouvait qu'ils étaient bien dans ce motel ? Oui ce devait être ça.

Prudemment, j'avançai vers le numéro de la porte que j'avais vu, le 8, et me figeai à quelques mètres de celle-ci. Si mes visions étaient bien réelles - ce qu'elles semblaient être si on en croyait ma présence ici ainsi que tous les éléments que j'avais repérés -, je savais de quoi ces hommes étaient capables. J'avais peur. Mais l'image de ces choses, ces créatures qu'ils semblaient éliminer et que j'avais vu... Ils ne pouvaient pas être du mauvais côté.

Mon regard s'arrêta sur la fenêtre. Le rideau était mal mis, on pouvait donc voir à l'intérieur. Je m'approchai doucement et y glissai mon œil, prenant garde de ne pas me cogner contre la vitre. Au début je ne vis rien, puis un homme apparut dans le fond de la pièce et s'assit devant un ordinateur, dos à moi.

C'était bien l'un des deux hommes que j'avais vus dans mes visions. Le plus grand. Sam je crois.

Cela me rassura. Au moins je n'étais pas folle, du moins pas autant que je le pensais.

Alors que je continuais d'observer dans la chambre du motel, une main m'attrapa par l'épaule me faisant sursauter et me retourner.

Là, j'étais vraiment dans le pétrin.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Les Winchester

Avant que je n'ai pu réagir, l'homme me lâcha, sortit une flasque de sa poche et me jeta son contenu au visage. Heureusement, ce n'était que de l'eau. Je restai immobile, choquée par ce geste que je ne comprenais pas.

\- C'était quoi ça ?

\- De l'eau bénite. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? me demanda-t-il sévèrement.

De l'eau bénite ? Je m'essuyai le visage avec ma manche et répondis le plus naturellement possible :

\- Dean ? Dean Winchester ?

Il fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir.

\- On s'connait ?

J'eus un petit moment de flottement. Est-ce que je le connaissais ? En un sens oui, dans mes visions. Mais comment expliquer ça ?

\- Oui ! Enfin non ! C'est...compliqué, bredouillai-je en baissant la tête.

\- Bien ! Tu vas nous expliquer tout ça alors !

Il m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraîna violemment à l'intérieur. À notre entrée, son frère se leva et vint vers nous avec un regard interrogatif.

\- J'ai trouvé ça dehors. Elle était en train de te mater par la fenêtre, lui lança Dean. Sûrement une de tes fans.

Il eut un sourire moqueur et s'appuya contre l'un des meubles, les bras croisés. Je n'osais pas bouger, ne cessant de me répéter la même phrase : _qu'est-ce que je fais là_ _?_ Si ça se trouve j'avais mal interprété mes visions et ces hommes étaient dangereux ?

Non, quelque chose au fond de moi me disait de leur faire confiance et de les aider.

\- Qui êtes-vous et que faites vous là ? me demanda Sam.

\- Je m'appelle Klarys, avec un « k », et...je ne sais pas exactement ce que je fais là.

On ne peut pas dire que ça soit la réponse la plus convaincante mais c'était la vérité. Enfin une partie du moins, si on oubliait les visions et les rêves. Mais ça c'était assez flippant si on se mettait à leur place. C'est vrai, imaginez qu'un inconnu vienne vous voir et vous dises : « salut, ça fait une semaine que je rêve de toi ! », comment réagiriez-vous ? Moi je cours en espérant que cet individu ne me suive pas !

\- Ok, Klarys avec un « k », commença Dean, tu vas tout nous expliquer. Je t'ai vu reluquer bébé et ensuite regarder par la fenêtre...

\- Bébé ? l'interrompis-je en regardant Sam.

\- Pas moi ! s'exclama celui-ci en souriant. C'est sa voiture. Moi c'est...

\- Sam, je sais. Et je sais aussi que vous êtes frères.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et interrogea son frère du regard. Je soupirai et m'assis sur le lit le plus proche avant de tout leur avouer.

\- Écoutez, je sais que vous êtes Dean et Sam Winchester. Je le sais depuis une semaine. Ça va peut-être vous paraître dingue mais j'ai été frappé par la foudre et quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais chez moi alors que j'aurais dû me trouver dans la rue. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu rentrer mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important. Il se trouve que depuis ce jour, je fais des rêves et j'ai des visions dans lesquels je vous vois. Il y a aussi ces sons étranges et aigus que je suis visiblement la seule à entendre. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais mon instinct m'a poussé à vous rechercher pour comprendre pourquoi je vous voyez vous, alors que je ne vous connais même pas.

Il y eut un moment de silence après cette révélation jusqu'à ce que Dean prenne la parole.

\- Wouah ! Je devrais être content qu'une fille me dise qu'elle rêve de moi, mais là c'est assez flippant...

\- Dean, je crois qu'on se passera de tes commentaires, lui dit Sam. Cette fille est venu jusqu'à nous pour avoir des réponses mais si tu veux mon avis, ça concerne surtout le Paradis.

\- Sammy, je sais à quoi tu penses mais Castiel est injoignable depuis plusieurs jours. Il ne vient pas à chaque fois que je claque des doigts.

\- Oui mais il a l'air d'accorder une attention plus particulière à tes prières.

\- La ferme, répliqua Dean.

Sam, l'observa avec insistance semblant vouloir lui faire comprendre quelque chose.

\- D'accord j'ai compris ! s'exclama le plus petit en levant les yeux au ciel et en allant vers la sortie. Je vais essayer de l'appeler. Mais n'espère pas de retour. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, il ne fait pas de favoritisme.

Il sortit à l'extérieur, claquant la porte au passage. Je n'avais pas saisi tout ce dont les deux frères venaient de parler, surtout le passage avec le Paradis, mais ce qui m'intéressait pour l'instant c'était de pouvoir avoir une explication.

\- Maintenant je comprends pourquoi j'ai jamais voulu de petite sœur, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire en repensant au comportement de Dean.

\- En fait c'est lui le grand frère, m'apprit Sam en souriant.

\- Oh !

Il vint s'asseoir sur l'autre lit en face de moi et j'attendis qu'il prenne la parole. Je redoutais un peu ce qu'il allait me dire mais d'après ce que j'avais compris, les Winchester me croyaient. C'était déjà ça.

\- Tout ce dont vous nous avez parlé, les visions, les rêves et ces sons aigus, on connaît tout ça. Enfin, pour être honnête, il m'est arrivé plus ou moins la même chose à une époque, mais vous c'est légèrement différent, je pense que c'est même plus compliqué.

\- Et à quoi vous pensez ? demandai-je en redoutant la réponse.

\- Je pense que vous êtes un prophète.


	4. Chapitre 3 - L'apparition d'un ange

Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, j'explosai de rire. Ce type se moquait de moi, je ne voyais que ça. Ce qu'il venait de dire était tellement improbable. Un prophète ! Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça.

\- Vous me faites marcher c'est ça ? Vous ne me croyez pas alors vous avez inventé cette histoire pour vous moquer de moi ? Bien joué !

Je cessai subitement de rire devant son air sérieux. Il ne semblait pas plaisanter. Pas du tout même. Il croyait en ce qu'il m'avait dit mais je ne pouvais le concevoir.

\- Je ferais mieux de partir, dis-je en me levant et en me dirigeant vers la porte. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

\- Non, attendez ! s'exclama Sam. Vous êtes venus pour avoir des explications. On vous a écouté, on vous a cru, maintenant c'est à votre tour de faire la même chose. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez vu dans ces visions, mais vous ne pouvez pas nier que tout ceci est étrange. Croyez-moi, il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez sur ce monde...

Je m'arrêtai et me retournai vers lui, curieuse d'en savoir plus. Il avait raison. Ils avaient accepté de m'écouter et je devais faire de même. De plus, des détails que j'avais vus dans mes rêves et visions me revinrent en mémoire.

\- Vous avez des armes dans le coffre de la voiture. Vous chassez quelque chose. Et vos parents sont morts.

Sam haussa les sourcils.

\- C'est exact. Est-ce que vous vous rappelez précisément ce qui se passait dans vos visions ?

\- Eh bien, le plus souvent je vous vois vous battre contre des...choses. Des sortes de vampires, d'humains aux yeux noirs et d'autres choses plus étranges. Inhumaines.

\- C'est ce que nous chassons mon frère et moi. Toutes ces créatures qui représentent un danger pour les humains nous nous en chargeons. C'est notre job.

\- Alors elles existent vraiment ? C'est incroyable ! Et flippant aussi. Jamais je n'aurais pensé vivre au milieu de tout ça ! Vous ne devez pas vous ennuyer !

\- Non, ça c'est sur ! répondit-il en souriant.

Le silence s'installa pendant que je réfléchissais. Maintenant je savais que je n'étais pas folle. J'avais réellement des visions. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Et pourquoi sur les Winchester ? Les prophètes étaient bien chargés de transmettre la parole de Dieu non ? Alors comment étais-je supposée être un prophète alors que je n'avais pas la foi ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

J'allais interroger le jeune homme lorsque Dean entra dans la chambre.

\- Je te l'avais dit, il ne...

Nous sursautâmes tous les trois. Un homme venait d'apparaître devant nous. La trentaine, les yeux bleus et les cheveux noirs, il portait un trench-coat beige au-dessus d'un costume élégant. Il était très séduisant.

\- Castiel ! s'exclamèrent en chœur les deux frères.

\- Dean. Sam, les salua l'inconnu.

Puis il se tourna vers moi m'observant un long moment.

\- Klarys.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? lui demandai-je encore confuse après son apparition soudaine.

\- Klarys voici Castiel, m'apprit Sam. C'est notre ami et aussi un ange.

\- Non, un trouduc qui répond que quand ça l'arrange, répliqua Dean sèchement. Cas, ça fait des jours qu'on t'appelles. Où t'étais passé ?

\- Je suis désolé, j'étais occupé.

\- Et on peut savoir à quoi ?

\- Dean, plus tard. Il y a plus urgent pour l'instant, lui dit Sam en se tournant vers l'ange. Cas, est-ce que tu sais quelque chose sur Klarys ?

Celui-ci avança et vint se planter devant moi, ses iris bleus plongés dans les miens.

\- Tu es un prophète et tu as été choisis pour aider et protéger Sam et Dean. La Mort les poursuit et tu es la seule à pouvoir l'en empêcher grâce à tes visions.

\- Attends, dit Dean en approchant les bras croisés. Pourquoi est-ce que la Mort en aurait après nous ? Et comment une fille pourrait nous protéger ? Désolé Cas mais ton histoire je la sens pas !

Castiel soupira et fixa son regard dans celui du jeune homme avant de prendre la parole.

\- Vous avez trompé la Mort plusieurs fois et maintenant elle veut vous reprendre pour de bon. Elle considère que votre heure était venue et que vous n'aviez pas à revenir à la vie ensuite. Étant donné que Klarys a des visions, elle pourra vous prévenir des événements qui arriveront et vous éviter de croiser sa route.

Je suivais la conversation, un peu sous le choc. Non seulement je venais d'apprendre que je devais protéger ces deux hommes, qui apparemment avaient réussi à ressusciter, mais aussi que la Mort était une personne. Je me demandai soudain à quoi elle pouvait ressembler. Dans ma tête, je voyais une vieille femme, cheveux blancs, avec une cape noire et une faux. Oui, c'était assez cliché mais c'est comme ça que je l'imaginais.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées lorsque Dean s'adressa à moi.

\- J'espère que tu n'as rien de prévu parce que tu vas devoir rester avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution ! J'ai pas envie de mourir tout de suite, l'Enfer ça ne me dit plus rien.

J'écarquillais les yeux. Dean venait-il d'insinuer qu'il connaissait l'Enfer ? Était-ce juste une façon de parler ou parlait-il vraiment de l'Enfer, celui dirigé par Satan ? Après tout, j'avais appris beaucoup de choses que je pensais impossibles avant de venir dans ce motel ! La preuve, un ange était dans cette pièce en ce moment même. Il venait du Paradis non ? Alors l'Enfer devait exister !

Combien de temps allais-je devoir rester avec eux ? Je n'étais venu que pour avoir des réponses et voilà que je me retrouvais mêlée à une histoire où la Mort en personne était impliquée.

\- Je..., commençai-je sans savoir quoi dire.

\- Super !, s'exclama Dean.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptais !, protestai-je énervé devant l'attitude du jeune homme.

\- Mais tu le feras. Je le sais, me dit Castiel.

En effet. Il avait raison. Quelque chose me poussait à vouloir les aider. Ce n'était pourtant que des inconnus mais j'avais l'impression de devoir le faire. C'était une mission qu'on m'avait attribuée et je devais la réussir, ou du moins essayer.

Je ne répondis pas. Ils avaient déjà compris ma décision.

\- Le mieux serait de retourner au bunker, déclara l'ange, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Oui, bonne idée, répondit Sam en préparant ses affaires.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions tous dans l'impala. Dean au volant, Sam à côté et moi à l'arrière. Castiel avait encore disparu, déclarant qu'il nous rejoindrait plus tard.

Je ne savais pas où on allait, mais une chose était sure, une nouvelle aventure commençait pour moi.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Gabriel

**J** e m'étais endormie. Les voyages en voiture me faisaient toujours ça quand je n'étais pas au volant. Dean me jeta un coup d'œil dans son rétro lorsque je bougeai pour me redresser. Dehors, il faisait noir et il pleuvait à verse, j'avais dû dormir une heure à peu près. Une pancarte sur la droite m'indiqua un lieu et le nombre de miles restant pour l'atteindre : _Red Cloud - 20 miles_. Je ne connaissais pas cette ville et les garçons m'avaient seulement appris que le bunker se trouvait dans le Kansas, ils ne m'avaient pas donné d'autres indications. Je crois qu'ils préféraient garder cet endroit secret, ce que je pouvais comprendre.

\- Nous ne sommes plus très loin, m'apprit Sam en se retournant vers moi.

Je hochai la tête et continuai d'observer la route.

On ne voyait pas grand-chose à cause de la pluie, je me demandais même comment Dean pouvait réussir à rouler aussi vite et à voir où il allait.

J'eus un mauvais pressentiment lorsque nous arrivâmes à quelques mètres d'un virage serré. La visibilité y était encore plus réduite à cause des arbres qui bordaient la route.

Soudain, tout se passa très vite. Dean s'engagea dans le virage, je fus éblouie par des phares et le choc me propulsa à l'extérieur de la voiture. J'aurais dû avoir mal mais ce fut l'inverse, je ne sentais plus rien. Allongée contre le bitume, je voyais la voiture, écrasée à l'avant, dans laquelle Dean et Sam étaient inconscients. Si seulement je pouvais me lever et aller vérifier qu'ils n'avaient rien et peut-être même les sortir de là.

Mais alors que j'essayai de bouger, sans succès, la voiture commença à prendre feu et le souffle de l'explosion me projeta contre un arbre. Je perdis connaissance en sachant que les deux hommes n'avaient pu survivre.

La Mort les avait rattrapé.

Je me réveillai en sursaut sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je fus soulagée lorsque je constatai que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar. J'étais à l'arrière de l'impala, Sam et Dean à l'avant allaient bien et...

J'écarquillai les yeux à mesure que la scène s'imposait à moi.

Dean me jeta un coup d'œil dans son rétro. Dehors, il faisait noir, il pleuvait à verse et on ne voyait pratiquement rien, même avec les feux de route. Je tournai la tête et tandis que nous dépassions une pancarte sur laquelle je pus lire : _Red Cloud - 20 miles_. Sam se tourna vers moi en me disant que nous étions bientôt arrivés. Puis je vis un virage.

LE virage.

Celui de mon cauchemar. Celui qui avait tué les deux frères sous mes yeux.

Alors que je réalisai soudain que j'avais eu une vision, Dean s'y engagea et les phares nous éblouirent.

\- Dean !

Sans réfléchir, je me jetai par-dessus la banquette qui me séparait du volant et le tourner d'un coup sec, précipitant la voiture sur le bas côté de la route. Le reste fut flou.

Lorsque je repris connaissance, je me rendis compte que j'étais toujours dans la voiture, tout comme les deux hommes. Sam avait des coupures au visage mais il semblait aller bien. Il me jeta un coup d'œil et secoua son frère qui avait la tête sur le volant. Les vitres étaient cassées et le froid entrait dans l'habitacle. Il ne pleuvait plus. Fait étrange étant donné que quelques minutes plus tôt il pleuvait à torrents.

Ayant une soudaine envie de vomir, j'ouvris la portière et tombai sur le sol, me pliant en quatre. J'avais du mal à réaliser que je venais d'échapper à la mort, sauvant Sam et Dean par la même occasion. La portière de Dean s'ouvrit elle aussi, et le jeune homme descendit de la voiture en chancelant, se tenant la tête.

Alors que je me relevai, un homme apparut devant moi.

Je sursautai et reculai jusqu'à toucher la voiture.

L'homme souriait. Il faisait à peu près ma taille et avait les cheveux mi-longs. Il m'observa un moment puis tourna la tête vers Dean, puis vers Sam qui nous rejoignait.

\- Gabriel ? demanda Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Surprise ! s'exclama celui-ci en ouvrant ses bras. Alors ? Content de me voir ?

Dean s'avança vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? J'espère que c'est pas encore un de tes tours !

\- Oh, Dean voyons, j'aurais usé de plus de créativité si ça avait été un tour ! Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux ! Non, je suis là pour elle, répondit-il en me montrant du doigt. Il se trouve que j'ai été désigné pour la protéger.

\- Moi ? demandai-je surprise.

\- Oui toi. Tu vois quelqu'un derrière ? demanda-t-il agacé. Pour faire court, je suis un archange. Le meilleur, même si personne n'ose le dire. On m'appelle aussi l'embrouilleur, ou chez les Dieux païens, Loki.

\- Viens-en au fait !

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel et observa Dean qui venait de l'interrompre.

\- Ça va, ça va. Il faut bien que je me présente. (Il soupira et reprit :) Chaque prophète a un archange qui veille sur lui. Malheureusement je vais devoir jouer les baby-sitters avec toi alors s'il te plaît, évite de te fourrer dans les emmerdes, même si avec ces deux-là, ça risque d'être difficile.

Il s'approcha de moi et posa deux doigts sur mon front. Tout à coup, je me sentis mieux. Aucune douleur, aucune coupure sur les bras et les mains, tout avait disparu. Il fit de même avec les Winchester, et je constatai qu'ils furent totalement guéris, comme moi.

\- Vous avez de la chance que je vous apprécie, vous deux, lança Gabriel aux deux hommes. Bon, j'imagine que vous trouverez un moyen de rentrer tout seuls. Bye !

Et sur ce, il claqua des doigts et disparut. J'avais déjà vu Castiel le faire, sans claquer des doigts, mais ça m'impressionnait encore. D'ailleurs pourquoi claquer des doigts ? C'était étrange ! Ça me faisait penser à Joséphine Ange Gardien, même si Gabriel le faisait surement pour se donner un genre. Quoi que, Joséphine aussi si ça se trouve ?

Je secouai la tête pour chasser ces pensées absurdes qui faisaient intrusion dans mon esprit dans un moment aussi sérieux.

Alors comme ça un archange veillait sur moi ? Ça pouvait servir, surtout si je devais aider Sam et Dean à échapper à la Mort le temps que l'on trouve une solution.

L'aîné des Winchester s'assit au volant de l'impala et tourna la clé pour vérifier qu'elle démarrait toujours. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois mais le moteur finit par vrombir et Dean poussa un cri de joie.

\- Ha ha, ça c'est mon bébé. Allez en route !

Je m'installai dans la voiture malgré la peur que j'avais de retourner sur la route. Sam s'assit à sa place et se tourna vers moi.

\- Merci Klarys. Tu nous as sauvé la vie. C'était encore une de tes visions ?

\- Oui. J'ai fais un cauchemar dans lequel je vous voyais...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase me rappelant soudain l'explosion.

\- Eh bien, heureusement que tu as eu du réflexe sinon on serait plus là à l'heure qu'il est ! s'exclama Dean alors qu'il reprenait la route. D'ailleurs cet enfoiré de conducteur qui était en face s'est barré. Je lui aurais bien cassé la gueule !

Il regarda son frère en souriant mais Sam ne dit rien, l'observant sans broncher. Dean haussa les sourcils.

\- Ok...

Il alluma l'autoradio et commença à chanter en rythme avec la musique. C'était une vieille chanson de rock. Je la connaissais mais n'avais pas le cœur à chanter. Alors j'écoutai le jeune homme en souriant devant le regard désespéré de Sam.


	6. Chapitre 5 - Le Bunker

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant le bunker qui se situait à Lebanon dans le Kansas. Les deux frères avaient abandonné l'idée de me cacher son emplacement. Je leur avais sauvé la vie et Sam était persuadé que l'on pouvait me faire confiance. Dean avait été plus réticent au début mais avait fini par se laisser convaincre pas son petit frère.

Je descendis de la voiture, les yeux rivés sur ce qui me faisait face. C'était un grand et vieux bâtiment à moitié enseveli sous la terre. Si déjà l'extérieur était immense, je me demandais comment c'était à l'intérieur !

Curieuse, je suivis les Winchester qui venaient de descendre les marches menant à la porte d'entrée du bunker. J'étais impatiente de découvrir l'intérieur mais tentai de rester calme. Surtout lorsque Dean ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce tandis que Sam m'invitait à entrer.

Il faisait noir à l'intérieur, je ne pouvais donc rien voir jusqu'à ce que tout se mette en marche. Dean venait de réactiver le courant à partir d'un vieux compteur électrique à côté de la porte d'entrée. Ce que je vis me coupa le souffle. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que l'intérieur soit comme ça.

\- Wouah, soufflai-je impressionnée.

Je m'avançai vers la rampe du balcon qui surplombait la pièce et l'observai, les yeux écarquillés.

En bas, une première salle contenait une table sur laquelle il y avait une vieille carte du monde, des chaises et des vieilles machines contre les murs. On se serait cru dans un vaisseau spatial. Sam répondit à ma question silencieuse en m'apprenant que c'était une centrale téléphonique avec radios et télégraphes datant de la construction du bunker dans les années 30.

Je descendis les marches lorsque je m'aperçus que Sam et Dean étaient déjà en bas.

\- Impressionnant hein ? me lança Dean avec un grand sourire. C'est ici qu'on vit quand on n'est pas sur les routes.

J'avançai vers la seconde pièce qui était vraisemblablement une bibliothèque. Il y avait en effet, plusieurs étagères de livres contre les murs ainsi que des tables et des chaises au centre et sur les côtés. Diverses armes étaient exposées, comme des sabres et des fusils.

Le bunker était immense et ancien. Sam m'apprit d'ailleurs que cet endroit avait longtemps été délaissé après la guerre jusqu'à ce que son frère et lui apprennent son existence il y a presque un an.

Les deux chasseurs me firent visiter le reste des lieux à savoir une très grande cuisine, les douches, les chambres et d'autres pièces comme une infirmerie et un garage au sous-sol qui contenait plusieurs véhicules anciens. Il y avait même un stand de tir et, caché dans l'une des salles d'archives, un "donjon" pour démons. Une pièce très importante était celle qui contenait les machines permettant de contrôler une grande partie du bunker et notamment le mode de verrouillage des portes.

Une fois la visite terminée et mes esprits retrouvées après une telle découverte, nous retournâmes dans la première pièce, celle de l'entrée et nous installâmes autour de la table. Dean nous apporta une bière à tous les trois et décapsula la sienne d'un claquement de doigt alors que je galérais avec la mienne. En souriant, il me l'ouvrit et me la rendit en se tournant vers son frère.

\- Je suppose que toi t'as pas besoin d'aide Sammy !

À ces mots, Sam ouvrit sa bière aussi facilement que son aîné et prit une gorgée.

\- D'accord j'ai compris. Je suis nulle, dis-je en levant les mains. Mais pour ma défense, j'en bois pas souvent !

\- T'as tort ! s'exclama Dean. Rien de telle qu'une bonne bière pour commencer la journée...et pour la finir.

Sam sourit et interrompit son frère qui venait de s'asseoir en face de lui.

\- Bon et si tu arrêtais de nous faire passer pour des alcooliques et qu'on commençait à discuter de ce qui nous arrive. Je te rappelle que la Mort nous poursuit et tu la connais, elle ne lâchera rien.

Dean hocha la tête et réfléchit. J'en profitai pour prendre la parole.

\- J'ai plusieurs questions qui me trotte dans la tête depuis que je vous ai trouvé au motel. J'ai entendu certaines choses lorsque vous discutiez et j'aimerais comprendre.

Les Winchester se redressèrent et attendirent que je pose ma première question en buvant quelques gorgées de bière.

\- Est-ce que vous avez déjà vu la Mort ? J'ai cru comprendre que c'était une personne mais j'ai encore du mal à l'imaginer et puis vous semblez la connaître.

\- Le. En fait c'est un homme, m'apprit Sam.

\- Ouais, c'est un type en costume classe, avec le teint un peu blafard et des cheveux noirs jusque-là, m'expliqua Dean en me montrant la base de son cou. Ah oui, il adore les cornichons et les bretzels aussi !

J'allais éclater de rire en pensant que le jeune homme se moquait de moi mais Sam m'apprit, le plus sérieusement du monde, que son frère ne plaisantait pas "pour une fois".

\- Wouah, j'ai pas fini d'en apprendre on dirait, dis-je sans pouvoir me retenir de rire en imaginant la Mort piocher dans un pot de cornichons.

\- Oh ça non ! s'exclama Dean. Aller, _next question._

\- Tant qu'on parle de mort, est-ce que c'est vrai que tu as été en Enfer et que tous les deux vous avez ressuscité plusieurs fois.

\- Ouais...l'Enfer, un mauvais souvenir. Mais je t'aurais dit le contraire, t'aurais trouvé ça bizarre pas vrai ? Par contre je ne te dirais pas comment c'est là-bas, t'es pas prête pour ça et puis de toute manière vaut mieux pas le savoir crois-moi.

Il prit de grandes gorgées de bière et je me rendis compte que je devais lui faire se rappeler des souvenirs qu'il avait probablement tenté d'oublier. Heureusement, Sam prit le relais et changea de sujet.

\- Oui, on a "ressuscité" plusieurs fois même si c'est plus compliqué que ça. Il y a eu des pactes passés avec des démons ou des personnes qui nous ont aidés. Comme Castiel par exemple.

\- Ah oui ? Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, reprit Sam, c'est lui qui a sorti Dean de l'Enfer et moi de la cage de Lucifer. Mais c'est une longue histoire. Depuis il nous aide comme il le peut.

Je hochai la tête, encaissant toutes ces informations. Je savais que ce n'était pas le moment pour se raconter notre vie passée mais tout ça m'intriguait. Néanmoins, je restai sur mes questions principales, les autres viendraient plus tard.

\- Gabriel, vous l'avez connu comment ? Et c'est quoi exactement un "archange" ?

Dean soupira et finit sa bière avant de me répondre.

\- Lui c'est un emmerdeur de première ! Il se fait appeler "l'embrouilleur" parce qu'il arrive à déformer la réalité. En gros il peut te faire voyager dans le temps ou te foutre dans une autre dimension. Il a déjà réussi à nous transporter dans plusieurs séries que tu peux voir à la télé. La première fois qu'on a malheureusement croisé sa route, c'était dans ce qu'on croyait être une affaire. Ça a commencé par un esprit vengeur d'une étudiante qui avait tué un prof, puis ensuite c'était un jeune qui s'était fait enlever par les extraterrestres et pendant ce temps, Sam et moi on se reprochait des choses alors qu'on y était pour rien. Enfin bref, tu dois rien comprendre mais l'important c'est que tu saches qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

\- Oui, continua Sam. Mais parmi tous ceux qu'on a pu rencontrer, ça n'est pas le pire, et s'il a eu comme mission de te protéger, il le fera. Et ça c'est une bonne chose. Pour répondre à ta deuxième question, les archanges sont les premiers et les plus puissants anges créés par Dieu et, comme Gabriel te l'a dit, ils sont liés aux prophètes, voilà pourquoi tu n'as rien à craindre.

J'avais encore des questions mais d'un commun accord, nous décidâmes d'aller dormir pour les quelques heures qu'ils nous restaient. Je ne protestai pas, j'étais trop fatiguée pour ça, et entrai donc dans la chambre qui m'avait été désignée lorsque les deux frères m'avaient fait visiter le bunker. La pièce n'était pas grande mais c'était largement suffisant pour dormir et pour y passer du temps.

Je m'allongeai sur le dos, observant le plafond et repensant à tout ce qu'il m'était arrivé ces dernières semaines. Depuis la foudre, ma vie avait été chamboulée. Hier j'avais décidé de suivre mon instinct, et avais abandonné mon ancienne vie d'étudiante pour une nouvelle vie...surnaturelle - c'était le seul mot que je trouvai pour la qualifier.

Je souris car contrairement à ce que j'imaginais, cela me plaisait. J'étais presque contente d'avoir été touché par cet éclair même si je savais que ça n'allait pas être facile - comme le prouvait l'accident de voiture. Mais connaissant maintenant l'existence des archanges, des anges et des prophètes je me disais que si Dieu voulait protéger ces deux hommes, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison et que j'accomplirais une bonne action si je réussissais.

Était-ce ma nouvelle condition de prophète qui me faisait penser ça ? Aucune idée mais je l'acceptais.

De toute façon, avais-je réellement le choix ?


	7. Chapitre 6 - La Mort

Une sensation étrange me réveilla. Je levai la tête et observai la chambre, sentant mon cœur s'accélérer. Il n'y avait personne ni aucun bruit suspect, pourtant je sentais une présence, comme si quelqu'un me surveillait.

Je sortis donc de mon lit et enfilai des vêtements car il faisait froid. Pour une raison inconnue, je ressentis le besoin de sortir de la chambre et c'est ce que je fis. La lumière du couloir s'alluma à mon passage, me faisant sursauter, mais j'étais rassurée de ne pas avoir à marcher dans le noir.

Je traversai le bunker et mes pas me menèrent jusqu'à la table principal, celle de l'entrée avec l'ancienne carte du monde. Un homme y était assis, dos à moi et j'eus un mouvement de recul en ne reconnaissant ni les Winchester, ni Castiel, ni Gabriel. Avant que je n'ai pu faire demi-tour pour aller chercher de l'aide auprès des deux frères, l'homme prit la parole.

\- Klarys. Installes-toi. Je t'attendais.

Pétrifiée, je fis néanmoins ce qu'il me demandait et vint m'installer à table, sur une chaise assez éloignée. Je sus instantanément à qui j'avais affaire. La description de Dean était exacte. Les cheveux mi-longs et noirs, la peau blafarde, le costume noir...c'était la Mort. Et il mangeait des spaghettis à la bolognaise.

\- Des spaghettis ? Je pensais que vous aimiez les bretzels et les cornichons ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de faire remarquer.

Je fus soudain gênée, ayant oublié à qui je m'adressais. Cet homme était la Mort en personne. Celui qui en voulait aux deux frères et qui était la cause de mon changement de vie. Et celui qui, je le supposais, pouvait tuer n'importe qui, même moi.

\- C'est exact. Mais je mange de tout. J'aime la bonne nourriture.

Je hochai la tête en l'observant manger. C'était étrange. Je m'imaginais ce que pouvait donner la scène vue de l'extérieur. Une fille, accessoirement prophète, discutant avec la Mort qui prenait le temps de manger des spaghettis à la bolognaise. Je vivais vraiment dans un monde étrange.

\- Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas là pour parler de gastronomie, dis-je en croisant les bras.

\- Non. En effet.

Il s'essuya la bouche avec une serviette de table et but sa boisson à la paille avant de reprendre :

\- Tu sais quel est mon rôle et pourquoi je suis ici. Les Winchester doivent mourir.

\- Et vous savez quel est le mien. Je dois les protéger.

L'homme me fixa du regard et je n'osai plus bouger. Sa simple présence me mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne tue pas au hasard Klarys, m'apprit-il. Les personnes que j'emporte avec moi devaient mourir pour préserver l'équilibre du monde. Si une personne échappe miraculeusement à la mort, une autre meurt à sa place, c'est la règle. Les Winchester ont plusieurs fois réussi à revenir à la vie, ils ne devraient pas se trouver ici et il est de mon devoir de les ramener. Dieu a beau vouloir les protéger en envoyant un prophète, il ne pourra rien faire. Toi non plus.

\- Je comprends...

La Mort sourit mais je coupai net sa bonne humeur.

\- ...mais je ne peux pas vous laisser faire. Vous avez une mission et j'ai la mienne. Vous n'avez pas pensé que si Dieu tentait de les protéger c'est qu'il y avait une raison ?

L'homme se leva après avoir pris une dernière gorgée de sa boisson. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce puis se tourna vers moi.

\- Je me fiche de ses raisons. Je suis la Mort et je ne fais pas preuve de pitié. C'est d'ailleurs impossible. Je suis aussi vieux que Dieu, il sait que mon rôle est important pour préserver le monde qu'il a créé.

Il marqua une pause et baissa les yeux vers la canne qu'il tenait.

\- S'ils ne meurent pas, il y aura des sacrifices à faire.

Puis il agita la main et ce fut le noir.


	8. Chapitre 7 - Un réveil en douceur

Un claquement sourd me réveilla en sursaut et j'entendis un petit rire moqueur. Je levai la tête et m'aperçus que je n'étais pas dans mon lit mais assise autour de la table, comme lorsque...

La Mort ! Elle était ici et je lui avais parlé !

Je me levai précipitamment, regardant autour de moi et cherchant l'homme des yeux. Mais tout ce que je vis, fut Dean m'observant avec un mélange de surprise et de moquerie. Pas de trace de La Mort, que ce soit le repas qu'il avait pris ou autre chose. Mais je n'avais pas rêvé, je le savais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? me demanda Dean en souriant. Le lit n'était pas assez confortable ?

\- Si je..., commençai-je sans arriver à terminer ma phrase en voyant Dean s'asseoir à la même place que La Mort, une tasse à la main.

\- Tiens, me dit-il en faisant glisser le mug sur la table. T'en as plus besoin que moi. On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme.

Je manquai m'étouffer et m'assis en prenant la tasse entre mes mains.

\- En fait, j'ai vu La Mort..., lâchai-je soudain en prenant une gorgée de café.

Dean écarquilla les yeux, me demandant si j'avais eu une vision de lui.

\- Non. Je l'ai vu ici, il était assis à la même place que toi en ce moment.

Horrifié, le jeune homme se leva en prenant garde de ne pas toucher la chaise avec ses mains et alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la table, le plus loin possible de la chaise en question. Sa réaction me fit sourire, il n'avait plus l'air si sur de lui à présent.

\- Quoi ? me demanda-t-il en voyant que je souriais. Je préfère ne pas m'asseoir à l'endroit même où un type qui veut ma peau s'est assis. Surtout pas lui !

Il croisa les bras et attendit quelques secondes avant de me demander ce que la Mort était venu faire ici. Je lui racontai tout en détails. La sensation étrange à mon réveil, l'homme assis à cette table en train de manger puis ce qu'il m'avait dit concernant sa mission, Dieu et les sacrifices qu'il faudrait faire si je continuai à protéger les Winchester.

\- Des spaghettis à la bolognaise ? Il l'avait encore jamais faite celle-là, lâcha soudain Dean lorsque j'eus terminé.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, désespérée.

\- Je viens de te parler de la Mort et c'est seulement ce qu'il mangeait qui te surprend ?

\- Non...bien sur que non ! (Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants et reprit plus sérieusement :) Maintenant on est sur qu'il nous court après. Il m'a déjà fait son baratin sur l'équilibre du monde et tout ça mais il entendait quoi par "sacrifices" ?

\- J'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander. Il s'est levé et la suite je ne m'en rappelle pas.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et posa une autre question qui n'en était pas vraiment une.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'est contenté de te parler. C'est vrai, il aurait très bien pu nous tuer directement Sam et moi. On était à quelques mètres d'ici et pourtant il n'a pas agi.

Le silence s'installa à mesure que l'on réfléchissait. Il avait raison. La Mort aurait facilement pu se charger des Winchester, alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? Ça devait être facile pour lui non ? Attendait-il une occasion spéciale ? Ou bien quelque chose l'empêchait-il d'agir quand il le voulait ?

Dean partit quelques instants et revint avec deux autres tasses, m'en donnant une que je ne refusai pas. J'avais envie de penser à autre chose. Cette histoire me donnait le cafard et je m'imaginais à quel point ça devait être stressant pour les deux frères même s'ils ne le montraient pas. Avoir la Mort à ses trousses...

\- Sam n'est pas encore levé ? demandai-je pour changer de sujet. Il est quelle heure ?

\- Sept heures, répondit Dean en regardant sa montre. Et Sam fait des recherches, je l'ai vu prendre des livres et les mener dans sa chambre. Il a dû te voir et ne pas vouloir faire de bruit. En général il est toujours levé avant moi.

\- Et il laisse les gens dormir lui, l'interrompis-je faussement en colère.

\- Ok, j'ai peut-être posé la tasse trop fort, dit-il en riant.

\- Peut-être ?

Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire moqueur et commença à se lever.

\- Au fait Dean, Castiel devait pas nous rejoindre ?

\- Si, il doit m'appeler sur mon portable. Il ne peut pas entrer comme il le fait d'habitude. Ce bunker est protégé contre toutes sortes de créatures et on ne peut pas y entrer sauf en passant par cette porte. (Il me montra la porte d'entrée et reprit :) et comme il faut la clé...

Je hochai la tête, impressionnée que ce lieu soit aussi sûr. J'interrogeai tout de même Dean sur le fait que la Mort ait réussis à y entrer mais il me répondit qu'on ne pouvait probablement pas empêcher une personne aussi puissante que Dieu de pénétrer où il le souhaitait.

\- Rien n'arrête la Mort, me lança-t-il en sortant de la pièce, me laissant seule face à ma tasse de café froide.

Très rassurant. Si même Dean doutait de leurs capacités à empêcher la Mort d'agir contre eux, comment pouvais-je y croire ? Mes visions étaient utiles, la preuve avec l'accident de voiture, mais que se passerait-il si je ne réagissais pas assez vite ? Ou si quelque chose m'empêchais de les prévenir ?

Je secouai la tête, préférant ne plus penser à cette éventualité et me levai à mon tour. Il fallait que je trouve une occupation pour m'occuper l'esprit. Mais quoi ? Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'on était censé rechercher et faire mais je décidai d'aller le demander à Sam.

Je toquai donc à la porte de sa chambre qui était ouverte et attendit qu'il me donne l'autorisation d'entrer. Il était assis sur son lit sur lequel il y avait plusieurs livres ouverts.

\- Bonjour ! s'exclama-t-il. Dean m'a tout expliqué pour la Mort. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui très bien. Je cherchais une occupation et je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être t'aider dans tes recherches.

\- Pourquoi pas ?, dit-il en souriant et en regardant plusieurs couvertures de livres. Tiens, commence par celui-là.

Il me tendit un livre que je m'empressai de prendre avant de m'asseoir contre le mur à côté de la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche exactement ?, demandai-je en parcourant la première page.

\- Eh bien il faudrait trouver un moyen d'invoquer la Mort, ça nous permettrait d'en savoir plus et pourquoi pas de l'arrêter.

Je hochai la tête et commençai à chercher des informations utiles. Sam était très concentré, passant d'un livre à un autre, notant des choses et laissant échapper des commentaires de temps en temps.

Les minutes passèrent et un mal de tête commença à faire son apparition. Très vite, je perdis ma concentration, oubliant ce que je venais de lire quelques secondes auparavant. C'est quand je sentis une immense chaleur m'envahir et que je laissai tomber le livre, que je sus ce qu'il m'arrivait.

Les images défilèrent sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Je vis l'horreur de la scène, ce corps sans vie, d'où le sang s'écoulait rapidement, formant une énorme flaque sur le sol. Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, car les visions éveillées étaient plus puissantes.

\- Klarys ?, m'appela Sam en venant vers moi.

Je revins brusquement à la réalité et regardai le jeune homme avec horreur.

\- Dean !

Me rendant compte de la situation et de ce qui allait arriver, je me levai à toute vitesse et sortit de la chambre en courant.


	9. Chapitre 8 - La radio des anges

Je savais où le drame allait se produire mais je ne savais pas si j'aurais le temps de l'empêcher. Et si j'arrivais trop tard ? Si Dean mourrait comme je l'avais vu ?

Refusant d'y croire, j'accélérai de toutes mes forces, Sam sur les talons, et traversai le couloir pour aller jusque dans la salle des machines, celles qui contrôlaient le bunker. C'était dans cette pièce que je l'avais vu, j'en étais sûre.

À bout de souffle et tremblante, j'ouvris la porte et observai chaque recoin à la recherche de Dean. Il était au fond, prêt à ouvrir l'armoire, prêt à...

Sans perdre une seconde, je me précipitai vers lui en criant son nom pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir cette porte mais c'était trop tard. Au moment où je le plaquai au sol, la hache tomba lourdement, émettant un bruit sourd qui se répercuta dans toute la salle. Levant la tête, j'observai la scène pour m'assurer de la réussite de mon sauvetage.

Je repris ma respiration lorsque je vis la hache plantée dans le sol à quelques centimètres du pied de Dean. Il n'avait rien.

\- Merde, souffla Dean en ramenant sa jambe vers lui, on peut dire que t'es arrivé à temps !

Sam était à la porte, la bouche grande ouverte et nous regardait choqué. Encore bouleversée par la vision que j'avais eue, je ne bougeai pas et restai sur le sol à côté de Dean. Cette vision étaient encore pire que la première, tout ce sang, le corps du jeune homme étendu et...

Je frissonnai et essuyai les larmes qui coulaient encore. Lorsque je levai la tête, Dean me tendait sa main pour m'aider à me relever. Je l'acceptai et me levai en observant la hache toujours au sol.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? me demanda Sam en approchant.

\- Oui...j'aurais juste...besoin d'une aspirine..., bredouillai-je.

\- Bien sur, suis-moi.

Je le suivis jusque dans la pièce principale, celle où il y avait les rayonnages remplis de livres, et il m'informa qu'il me rapportait ça, que je pouvais m'asseoir.

Dean s'assied en face de moi et posa ses pieds sur la table en croisant les bras.

\- Merci, je suppose que ça n'aurait pas été beau à voir, me dit-il en souriant.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, la main sur la tempe.

\- Pourquoi faut toujours que tu prennes tout à la rigolade ?

\- Je préfère en rire qu'en pleurer. Avec tout ce qu'on vit, ça vaut mieux si tu veux pas devenir barge.

\- Ouais, t'as pas tort. Je sais pas comment vous faites pour supporter tout ça, mais je suppose qu'il va falloir que je m'y fasse.

Sam entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là, un verre a la main et un comprimé dans l'autre. Je le remerciai et m'empressai de prendre l'aspirine en espérant que mon mal de crâne passerait le plus vite possible. J'espérais aussi que je n'aurais pas d'autres visions de ce genre. Mais il ne fallait pas rêver. La Mort n'abandonnerait pas maintenant.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? Tu es libre de ne pas y répondre si c'est trop dur, me demanda Sam.

Je hochai la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu dans cette vision ?

Les images me revinrent en mémoire par flash et je ne pus réprimer une grimace de dégoût. Je me tournai vers Dean, qui attendait la réponse avec impatience. Il avait retiré ses pieds du bureau et s'était avancé sur son siège.

\- La hache allait te tomber dessus. Sur le front. Et...il y avait tellement de sang...

Un moment de silence suivit mon explication. Les Winchester se regardèrent et se tournèrent de nouveau vers moi avant que Sam ne reprenne la parole.

\- Tu n'as pas été choisis au hasard, saches-le. Dieu devait se douter que tu pourrais faire face à ce genre de situation. Tu l'as encore prouvé aujourd'hui.

\- Dieu !, ricana Dean. S'il veut nous sauver pourquoi il se pointe pas ici lui-même hein ? Au lieu d'utiliser des humains qui n'ont rien demandés !

\- Dean, c'est pas la première fois que ça nous arrive. Si les prophètes existent c'est justement parce que Dieu ne peut pas intervenir lui-même.

\- Oh toi et ta foi ! Si Dieu était vraiment comme on le dit, on n'aurait pas besoin de faire ce qu'on fait. Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous protège ? Pourquoi il ne nous laisse pas crever une bonne fois pour toutes ?

Sam leva les bras en signe d'impuissance, n'ayant aucune réponse à fournir à son frère. Ce dernier se leva brusquement dans l'intention de quitter la pièce mais son portable se mit à sonner.

\- Ouais Cas ? répondit-il. Ok, j'arrive. Bouge pas.

Il raccrocha et fit demi-tour pour aller vers la porte d'entrée.

\- On dirait qu'on va avoir le droit à des réponses.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Castiel entra dans la pièce et nous salua avec son air sérieux, comme d'habitude. Dean s'appuya contre l'une des étagères tandis que l'ange m'observait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Klarys a eu une autre vision, lui répondit Sam.

\- Ouais, j'ai failli finir avec une hache dans le crâne. J'espère que t'as des infos parce que la prochaine fois on pourrait bien y passer. Là c'était moins une, lâcha Dean d'une humeur massacrante.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et avança un peu plus dans la pièce pour se rapprocher de nous.

\- J'ai passé la nuit à faire des recherches et à me renseigner. J'ai effectivement trouvé un moyen d'invoquer la Mort.

À cette annonce les deux frères se redressèrent en même temps et Dean décroisa les bras en invitant l'ange à en dire plus.

\- J'ai l'incantation. Il faut plusieurs ingrédients mais on ne devrait pas avoir de mal à les trouver.

Les trois hommes se mirent à discuter sur la façon de procéder mais je ne les écoutai pas. Un élément m'embêtait dans cette histoire et je décidai de leur poser la question.

\- Désolé si je vous interromps, mais il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse. Admettons qu'on invoque la Mort, qu'est-ce qui la fera changer d'avis sur ce qu'elle vous réserve à tous les deux ?, demandai-je en regardant Sam et Dean tour à tour. Est-ce qu'on a un moyen de pression, un marché à lui proposer ?

Un long silence suivit ma question. Apparemment personne n'avait la réponse, les Winchester semblaient réfléchir et Castiel fut le seul à prendre la parole.

\- C'est bien le problème. On ne peut pas invoquer la Mort sans avoir de bonnes raisons de le faire. Ce sera surement notre seule chance, nous ne devons pas la gâcher.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda Sam à l'ange.

À la place, ce fut Dean qui répondit, en venant appuyer ses mains sur la table.

\- La Mort n'est pas du genre à vouloir quelque chose. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien souhaiter ? On n'a rien, que dalle. On pourra rien faire sans avoir quelque chose à proposer en retour.

Personne ne répondit, on savait tous que Dean avait raison. On était bloqué, même en sachant comment l'invoquer. Les paroles de la Mort me revinrent en mémoire : " _s'ils ne meurent pas, il y aura des sacrifices à faire_.". On en revenait encore à cette histoire de sacrifices. Cette phrase laissait entendre qu'il était possible que les Winchester ne meurent pas mais qu'il y aurait un prix à payer. Lequel ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Mais le mot "sacrifice" ne laissait présager rien de bon. Surtout quand c'était la Mort qui le prononçait.

Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de l'apprendre. De le demander à la Mort car si c'était le seul moyen de l'arrêter, il fallait que je le tente. Mais je voulais connaître les conséquences que ça pourrait avoir. Les "sacrifices" qu'il y aurait à faire.

Alors que je réfléchissais à tout ça, j'entendis des sons perçants. Les mêmes sons que j'avais entendu deux fois après que la foudre m'ait frappé. Je ne me rappelais plus d'eux, j'avais oublié qu'ils existaient et voilà qu'ils revenaient en force.

Me bouchant les oreilles, bien que ça ne serve à rien, je me levai en renversant la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assise et laissai échapper un gémissement. Ces ultrasons étaient insupportables, je croyais devenir folle. C'était comme si mon cerveau était transpercé d'aiguilles. Pourtant ça n'était pas douloureux, gênant oui, mais pas douloureux.

La voix de Sam me demandant ce qui m'arrivait me parvint faiblement et je me tournais vers eux, les mains toujours collés aux oreilles.

\- VOUS N'ENTENDEZ PAS CES SONS PERÇANTS ? JE CROIS QUE C'EST DANS MA TÈTE, JE...C'EST INSUPPORTABLE !

\- Arrête d'hurler, on t'entend, me dit Dean.

Puis il se tourna vers les deux autres hommes et ils se mirent à parler sans que je ne comprenne. J'étais trop concentré sur un nouveau son, différemment de celui que j'avais l'habitude d'entendre. Bien sûr il y avait toujours ces sortent de cris aigus mais derrière ça, c'était comme si autre chose était cachée. J'entendais des murmures, plusieurs voix différentes.

Me concentrant seulement sur cet élément, j'en oubliai les cris et retirai les mains de mes oreilles. On aurait dit une discussion. Mais c'était dans une langue que je ne comprenais pas, une langue que je n'avais encore jamais entendue.

Les bruits cessèrent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés et le silence revint, apaisant et rassurant. Je levai les yeux vers Castiel qui avait deux doigts posés sur mon front. Lorsqu'il vit que j'étais revenue à la réalité, il retira sa main. Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour me rendre compte que je n'avais plus mal à la tête, tandis que Dean demandait des explications quant à ce qu'il venait de m'arriver.

\- C'était les anges, nous expliqua Castiel. Klarys est un prophète, elle peut donc nous entendre de temps en temps, mais ne parlant pas énochien, elle ne peut pas nous comprendre.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Ainsi je pouvais entendre les discussions des anges ? C'était incroyable bien que flippant. Mais maintenant c'était presque devenu une habitude de côtoyer le bizarre.

\- La radio des anges, j'aurais dû m'en douter, lança Dean. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient ?

\- C'est confidentiel. Tout ce qu'il se passe au paradis doit rester au paradis.

Avant que Dean ne s'emporte, Sam prit la parole.

\- On devrait plutôt se concentrer sur la Mort vous croyez pas ? Il faut qu'on trouve une raison valable de l'invoquer et de lui proposer quelque chose.

\- Il a raison, dis-je pour l'appuyer. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir d'autres visions de ce genre, alors on devrait vite trouver une solution.

Tout le monde hocha la tête et nous nous retrouvâmes bientôt autour de la table, plongés dans des livres ou sur l'ordinateur. Je savais que les recherches ne serviraient à rien. Il fallait agir et j'avais ma petite idée.


	10. Chapitre 9 - Chercher de l'aide

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris de faire ça. Surement cette volonté de sauver les Winchester qui était à présent devenue une obsession. Cette histoire occupait toutes mes pensées et je doutais que ça ne vienne que de moi. Dieu était derrière tout ça et me poussait à faire tout mon possible pour les deux frères.

J'avais attendu que tout le monde aille se coucher et que Castiel ait disparu pour continuer ses recherches de son côté, pour sortir discrètement du bunker.

À présent j'étais à l'extérieur. Il faisait nuit noire et je ne voyais pratiquement rien car nous étions dans un lieu assez isolé. Je frictionnai mes bras pour tenter de me réchauffer car je n'avais mis qu'un léger pull, n'ayant pas prévu qu'il ferait si froid.

\- Gabriel !, dis-je assez fort mais sans hurler.

Je ne savais pas s'il m'entendrait, si je devais crier ou simplement parler pour qu'il m'entende, mais étant un archange, je penchai pour la dernière solution.

\- Gabriel ! J'ai besoin de vous. Il faut que vous m'aidiez.

Toujours aucune réponse. Je soupirai et sortis le couteau que j'avais pris avant de sortir du bunker. En regardant vers le ciel, je posai la lame sur mon poignet.

\- Est-ce qu'il faut que je me vide de mon sang pour que vous veniez ?

\- Wow, on se calme, entendis-je aussitôt derrière moi.

Soudain le couteau devint orange vif et brûlant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le lâcher en regardant ma main et en pestant contre l'archange.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?, me demanda Gabriel avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Je veux que vous m'aidiez à sauver Sam et Dean.

Gabriel partit d'un rire franc, se pliant comme si ce que je venais de dire était drôle. Il exagérait bien sur, il devait tout le temps faire ça. C'était d'ailleurs énervant.

\- Je suis déjà obligé de veiller sur toi, tu crois quand même pas que je vais t'aider à sauver ces deux idiots ? Mon père veut les sauver, ça veut pas dire que je suis d'accord avec lui.

\- Non. Mais je suppose que si je fais quelque chose de dangereux vous préféreriez être là ? Vous devez me protéger non ?

\- Malheureusement, lâcha-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire de si dangereux ?

\- Je vais invoquer la Mort.

L'archange écarquilla les yeux. Pour la première fois je pus lire de la peur sur son visage. Au moins j'avais réussi à le faire devenir sérieux.

\- Invoquer la Mort ? Non mais vous êtes tous fous vous les humains ! Tu te rends compte que la Mort est aussi puissante que mon père ? Qu'elle pourrait te tuer juste parce qu'un de ses bretzels a mauvais goût ? On ne rigole pas avec ce genre de choses.

J'avançai vers lui les bras croisés. J'étais déterminé et rien de ce qu'il pourrait me dire ne me ferait changer d'avis.

\- Je ne rigole pas. J'ai une mission et j'irais jusqu'au bout peu importent les risques.

Gabriel regarda vers le ciel en levant les bras.

\- Père ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que ça tombe sur moi ! (Puis il reporta son regard sur moi et soupira :) Très bien, de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix. Mais je ne comprends pas très bien ce que tu attends de moi.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de choses. Il faut des ingrédients, il y a une formule à prononcer mais je ne veux pas me louper.

\- Et bien sur pour ça tu t'es dit : "et si je demandais à ce gentil Gabriel en lui faisant du chantage, parce que si je meurs sous sa protection, il sera puni par son père ?".

\- Exactement, dis-je en souriant.

Il soupira et me demanda de quoi j'avais besoin. Je lui tendis une feuille avec les ingrédients inscrits dessus. C'était Castiel qui nous en avait parlé, je n'avais eu qu'à prendre des notes même si la plupart d'entre eux ne me disaient rien.

Gabriel observa la liste quelques instants et la glissa à l'intérieur de sa poche.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

\- Merci.

Je réfléchis quelques instants. J'avais une question à lui poser, il avait peut-être la réponse et ça m'éviterait d'avoir à invoquer la Mort sans savoir à quoi m'attendre. Alors, avant qu'il ne disparaisse, je lui demandai s'il savait de quoi voulait parler la Mort quand il disait qu'il y aurait des sacrifices à faire si Sam et Dean ne mourrait pas.

\- Bien sur que je le sais.

Je l'invitai à poursuivre du regard.

\- Pour garder l'équilibre du monde, si une personne ne meurt pas, une autre doit mourir à sa place. Une vie contre une autre, c'est comme ça que ça marche.

J'aurais dû m'en douter. C'était logique et la Mort l'avait dit. Si j'empêchais la mort des Winchester, deux personnes mouraient à leur place. Étais-je vraiment prête à sacrifier des gens pour eux ? À avoir la mort d'innocents sur la conscience ? Non. Bien sur que non. Je doutais qu'il faille que j'aille jusque-là. Par contre je savais jusqu'où moi je pouvais aller.

\- Je sais que les prophètes sont guidés par leur mission divine mais ne fais pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter.

\- J'ai pas vraiment le choix Gabriel. Tu vois une autre solution ?, demandai-je sans me rendre compte que j'étais passé au tutoiement.

Il ne répondit pas, me confortant dans l'idée que c'était la seule solution. J'étais décidé, je devais le faire. Je devais invoquer la Mort et lui proposer un marché.

Ma vie contre celle des Winchester.


	11. Chapitre 10 - Invocation

**L** orsque je m'étais réveillé quelques heures plus tard, Sam et Dean étaient déjà en train de reprendre les recherches en buvant un café. Ayant l'esprit trop occupé par ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, je ne mettais pas informé de l'avancée des recherches, préférant m'isoler dans la pièce d'à côté avec plusieurs livres que je n'arrivais pas à lire. Ma concentration était dans ma mission, dans ce que j'avais décidé. Je savais que les recherches ne servaient plus à rien, mais comment le dire aux Winchester sans qu'ils n'interviennent ? J'étais sure qu'ils ne me laisseraient pas me sacrifier pour eux.

J'attendis donc patiemment toute la journée, espérant avoir des nouvelles de Gabriel et observant les deux frères plongés dans leur travail. Je ne pouvais pas les abandonner. Ils avaient encore tellement de choses à faire pour sauver des innocents. En me sacrifiant, j'aurais l'impression d'avoir fait une bonne action, d'avoir rendu service à beaucoup de gens qui pourront compter sur leur aide. Moi j'irais au Paradis. À présent, je savais qu'il existait. Ça me réconfortait de savoir qu'il y avait un après à cette vie sur terre. Un endroit paisible pour tout le monde.

Bien sûr je ne connaîtrais pas les joies de la vie humaine. À tout juste vingt-deux ans, je n'avais pas eu le temps de vivre beaucoup de choses, comme fonder une famille par exemple. Mais j'avais été choisis, je devais assumer ce rôle et le faire jusqu'au bout.

En fin de journée je sursautai lorsque j'entendis la voix de Gabriel dans ma tête. Il m'apprit qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il me fallait et que je pouvais l'appeler quand je le voulais pour que l'on procède à l'invocation. Il conclut son message d'un "j'espère que tu es sure de ce que tu fais", puis je ne l'entendis plus.

Oui j'en étais sûre. Se sacrifier n'était pas un geste anodin à prendre à la légère mais j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un me soutenait, que peu importe ce qui se passerait, ma vie n'était pas terminée. C'était une puissance incroyable, comme une poussée d'adrénaline qui m'entrainait à faire des choix insensés pour certains, mais logiques pour moi. Quelque chose de grand attendait les Winchester et je devais faire en sorte que cela arrive.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je fermai les yeux et m'endormis presque aussitôt.

 _Je me retrouvai immédiatement devant une scène sortie tout droit d'un film d'horreur. Tout était sombre et bruyant. J'entendais des cris d'agonie, de souffrance, des grognements, des pleurs et des rires à vous glacer le sang. J'avais l'impression de voler au-dessus de tout ça, au-dessus d'une ville plongée dans le chaos._

 _Cette scène je l'observais d'en haut, du ciel, et pourtant j'en voyais chaque détail._

 _Beaucoup de corps ensanglantés sillonnaient les rues. Des corps d'enfants, de femmes et d'hommes de tout âge. Et parmi toute cette agitation, je vis la cause de tout ça. Des créatures. Des démons, des wendigos, des goules...toutes ces créatures que j'avais pu voir dans les livres que j'avais feuilletés au bunker. Elles étaient toutes là, relâchées dans les rues, semant la pagaille, tuant les humains, s'entretuant parfois._

 _Mon regard s'arrêta sur un petit garçon. Il pleurait et appelait sa mère, terrifié par tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, mais ses cris attirèrent une créature dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. Se plantant devant l'enfant avec un sourire et du sang sur le visage, elle lui arracha le cœur et s'en délecta en abandonnant le garçon pour trouver une autre victime. L'enfant s'effondra, une expression de peur et de douleur sur le visage._

 _Je savais que je ne pouvais rien faire. J'étais simple spectatrice de tout ce carnage, de tous ces corps vidés de leur sang, étripés, mangés, coupés en deux... Je voulais m'arracher à cette vision, revenir dans la réalité et oublier ces images. Mais avant d'y arriver, j'entendis une voix. Elle semblait proche et lointaine à la fois, résonnant tout autour de moi. Une voix rassurante, puissante dont le message était clair : "Les Winchester ne doivent pas mourir."_

Je me réveillai en sursaut, toujours assise dans le fauteuil que j'avais occupé toute la journée. Sam et Dean près de moi semblaient inquiets et je réalisai soudain que mes joues étaient noyées de larmes.

\- Klarys, est-ce que ça va ? me demanda Sam en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Je hochai la tête et essuyai mes larmes en tentant d'effacer les images que je venais de voir. Ce qui fut impossible. J'étais encore sous le choc, hantée par tous ces corps, par ce garçon.

\- Tu criais mais on n'arrivait pas à te réveiller. Encore une de ces foutus vision ? m'interrogea Dean en croisant les bras.

Je gardai le silence, fixant le sol, perdue dans mes pensées. Je savais que cette vision n'était pas comme les autres. Cette voix, j'étais sûr que c'était celle d'une personne puissante, importante. Dieu ? Est-ce qu'il m'avait montré le futur pour me prévenir de ce que les humains risquaient si les Winchester mouraient ? Oui, j'en étais sure. C'était une évidence. La phrase que j'avais entendue était claire et cela me réconfortait dans le choix que j'avais fais en demandant de l'aide à Gabriel.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as vu cette fois ? Sam va s'étouffer avec son café ? me demanda Dean avec un léger sourire qui, je le savais, cachait de la peur.

\- Ça vous dérange si...on en parle demain ? Pour le moment j'aimerais oublier.

\- Bien sur, comme tu veux, répondit Dean en levant les mains l'air de s'excuser.

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer, me dit Sam. D'ailleurs on en a tous besoin. On a assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui, il vaut mieux continuer demain après quelques heures de sommeil.

\- Oui tu as raison, dis-je voyant enfin l'opportunité de pouvoir sortir et appeler l'archange.

Je me levai et leur souhaitai une bonne nuit avant de me diriger vers ma chambre. Je me glissai sous les draps au cas où ils voudraient vérifier que j'étais bien là et attendis patiemment, guettant le moment où les deux hommes iraient se coucher. Peut-être dix minutes plus tard, je les entendis discuter dans le couloir avant que leurs deux portes ne claquent et que le silence s'installe. Je ne perdis pas une seconde et sortis du bunker après avoir pris soin de ne pas faire de bruit.

Cette fois je m'étais préparé avant de sortir et avais revêtu un pull et une veste. Je m'éloignai un peu du bunker et appelai Gabriel qui ne se fit pas attendre.

C'était la première fois que je le voyais si sérieux. Il m'apprit qu'il avait trouvé un endroit discret dans une maison abandonnée où je pourrais procéder à l'invocation et que tout était sur place. Il avait juste à m'y téléporter.

\- Je te préviens me dit-il en posant sa main sur mon bras, chacun réagit différemment à ce genre de transport la première fois.

Et soudain, sans m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvai dans ce qui avait dû être un salon. Les murs étaient noircis, la poussière et l'obscurité y avaient élu domicile et il n'y avait plus de meubles. Mais j'oubliai vite la déco en posant une main sur ma bouche. J'avais la nausée. Le voyage était passé inaperçu pour mon cerveau mais apparemment pas pour mon corps.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir le mal de mer, lâchai-je en fermant les yeux le temps que ça passe.

\- Je t'avais prévenu, dit Gabriel en riant et en se dirigeant vers ce qui semblait être la cuisine.

Je le suivis pour découvrir plusieurs choses posées sur le plan de travail. Un saladier, des bougies, des herbes et divers autres choses.

\- Je vais faire le symbole sur le sol, mélange les ingrédients en cassant un peu la fulgurite, me dit-il en me montrant une roche de forme cylindrique. Et pour le sang il faut le tien. Quelques gouttes suffisent.

Je hochai la tête et me mis au travail tandis que l'archange prenait les bougies et sortait de la pièce. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit sur la manière de procéder alors je suivis juste les indications de Gabriel et mélangeai les ingrédients dans l'ordre où ils étaient inscrits sur la feuille.

Prenant le saladier, je commençai par mélanger les diverses herbes avant d'y ajouter la fulgurite que je cassai en morceaux à l'aide d'un pilon. Pour le dernier ingrédient j'hésitai quelques minutes en observant le couteau que je tenais à la main. Mais il fallait mon sang, ce n'était pas une petite coupure qui allait m'arrêter. Alors, prenant mon courage à deux mains je pressai la lame contre mon index avec une grimace de douleur et de dégoût et laissai quelques gouttes de sang tomber dans le saladier.

Au même moment, Gabriel entra dans la pièce, me faisant sursauter. Aussitôt il prit ma main et fit disparaître la blessure.

\- Merci.

Il sourit et observa le saladier.

\- Bon, tout est en place. Il reste plus qu'à aller mettre ça au centre du symbole et à prononcer l'incantation. Tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis je suppose ?

\- Non, pas après ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure. Le futur sans les Winchester est synonyme de chaos, répondis-je en sentant ma gorge se serrer au souvenir de cette vision.

\- Il faut que tu saches qu'il y a plusieurs futurs possibles. Tu n'en as vu qu'un seul, m'apprit Gabriel.

\- Qui te dit que les autres seront meilleurs ? De toute façon j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et ma décision est prise. Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fais, pour m'avoir protégé et je comprendrais si tu préférais ne pas voir la Mort. Je peux le faire seule t'en fait pas.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Désolé mais tu vas devoir me supporter jusqu'à ce que tout ça soit terminé, dit-il en riant. Aller vient, ne perdons pas de temps.

Il me tendit la feuille et prit le saladier pour aller dans le salon. Il le déposa au milieu de quatre bougies formant un cercle et sur un symbole étrange que je n'avais encore jamais vu.

Lorsque ce fut fait, je me tournai vers l'archange qui me fit signe de lire l'incantation.

\- Prononces-la lentement et n'oublie aucun mot, me conseilla-t-il.

J'allais commencer quand il m'interrompit et fit apparaître un sachet de cookies. En souriant, il m'invita à continuer et je relis les mots plusieurs fois avant de me lancer.

\- Te nunc invoco, mortem. Te in mea potestate defixi. Nunc et in aeternum.

Soudain le sol se mit à trembler et les flammes des bougies vacillèrent. Je reculai aux côtés de Gabriel, n'étant pas rassurée tout à coup.

\- Klarys ! Tu n'aurais pas dû ! s'exclama Castiel en apparaissant devant nous.

\- Mon frère, elle a pris sa décision, tu ne peux plus rien faire maintenant, lâcha Gabriel en s'avançant vers l'ange.

\- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? me demanda Castiel.

\- Faire ce qu'il faut Cas. Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. De toute façon c'est...

Mon regard s'arrêta sur une apparition au fond de la pièce et Gabriel et Cas se retournèrent pour constater, comme moi, que la Mort était là.

\- Comme les Winchester ne sont pas là, je suppose que vous avez un marché à me proposer, déclara-t-il soudain. Habituellement je les refuse. Mais qui sait ? Je pourrais être surpris cette fois.

Il s'avança de quelques pas, canne en main et m'observa. Dans l'obscurité, cet "homme" était encore plus flippant que d'habitude et je frissonnai en pensant que ça serait surement la dernière personne que je verrais avant de mourir. Très encourageant comme pensée je vous l'accorde.

Alors que Castiel allait protester, la Mort leva la main pour lui intimer de se taire.

\- Je t'écoute jeune fille. Fais-moi ta proposition et voyons si les Winchester sont en train de vivre leurs dernières minutes sur cette terre.


	12. Chapitre 11 - Sacrifice

**Dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! Il y aura un épilogue pour plus de détails sur la fin à venir :)**

 **Bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira mais si ce n'est pas le cas, dites le moi :)**

* * *

Mon regard ne quitta pas celui de la Mort pendant les minutes qui suivirent sa déclaration. Je déglutis face à la peur que je ressentais à l'idée de bientôt le rejoindre. Pourtant j'avais pris ma décision, j'étais sure de moi et des conséquences que cela aurait. Tout ce que je pouvais apporter c'était la paix et l'espoir que l'avenir que j'avais vu ne se produirait pas.

Je pris une grande respiration et eus enfin le courage de répondre à la Mort qui attendait ma réponse avec impatience. Je me contrôlai pour que ma voix et mon attitude ne laissent rien entrevoir de ma peur et lui expliquai les termes du contrat : je me sacrifiais pour sauver la vie des Winchester.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, faisant quelques pas dans la pièce en observant le sol.

\- Les Winchester sont deux. Il me faut deux vies, or tu n'en as qu'une à me proposer, déclara-t-il en me fixant de ses yeux sans vie.

\- Oh aller, on sait tous ici que la vie d'un prophète vaut largement leur vie, lâcha Gabriel avec un sourire moqueur. Mon frère et moi sommes bien placés pour le savoir.

Castiel lança un regard noir à l'archange qui fit mine de ne rien voir. Apparemment il n'était toujours pas d'accord avec ma décision.

Si un regard aurait pu tuer, ç'aurait été celui que la Mort avait pour Gabriel en ce moment même. D'ailleurs ce dernier perdit vite son sourire et tourna la tête vers le mur pour ne plus avoir à l'affronter.

\- Es-tu vraiment prête à faire ce sacrifice, me demanda la Mort.

\- Oui je le suis, répondis-je sans réfléchir.

Aussitôt Castiel se tourna vers moi, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Non, je ne te laisserais pas faire ça ! Tu n'as pas à te sacrifier. Nous trouverons une autre solution.

\- Il n'y en a pas, intervint Gabriel. J'aimerais mieux qu'elle ne le fasse pas mais on ne peut pas aller contre sa volonté.

\- Bien sur que si, on peut l'en empêcher !

J'allais répliquer que j'étais là et que peu importe ce qu'ils en pensaient j'étais décidé à le faire mais soudain une lumière vive m'éblouit, m'obligeant à fermer les yeux et à les protéger de mes mains. Lorsque je les rouvris enfin, l'ange et l'archange avaient disparu.

\- Quel beau spectacle qu'ils viennent de nous offrir n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant que je les ai expédié ailleurs, nous allons enfin pouvoir conclure ce marché. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Alors vous acceptez ? demandai-je en écarquillant les yeux tant je fus surprise que ça soit si simple.

Il hocha la tête et s'appuya sur sa canne sans me lâcher du regard.

Je réalisai soudain devant qui j'étais et la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Dieu, la Mort, les anges, toutes ces créatures que j'avais vues et le fait que je sois un prophète et que j'étais sur le point de me sacrifier pour deux hommes que je ne connaissais que depuis peu...

Tout ça semblait irréel, et pourtant, même si je regrettais la tranquillité de ma vie d'avant, je n'étais toujours pas prête à renoncer au sacrifice que j'allais faire. Que valait ma vie contre des milliards d'autres ? Avais-je réellement le droit de laisser tomber ce monde entre les mains de toutes ces créatures inhumaines et destructrices ? Pourrais-je vivre normalement si je décidais de laisser les Winchester mourir pour épargner ma vie ? Définitivement pas. Personne ne le pourrait.

Une question me revenait souvent depuis le premier jour où j'avais appris que ces visions étaient réelles et que Sam et Dean existaient vraiment : pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi une jeune femme de vingt-deux ans, travaillant comme secrétaire, n'ayant pratiquement plus d'attache avec sa famille et étant non croyante pouvait être choisie pour une mission divine ? Est-ce qu'il y avait des critères ? Un casting auquel j'aurais participé sans m'en souvenir ? Est-ce qu'il y avait une liste de "prophètes potentiels" ? Ou bien étais-ce le hasard ?

Non. Si Dieu était vraiment derrière tout ça, j'étais persuadé qu'il choisissait ses prophètes pour de bonnes raisons. Mais alors qu'elles étaient celles qui l'avait poussé à me choisir moi ? Je n'avais rien de particulier. Pas que je sache en tout cas.

Un raclement de gorge me fit revenir à la réalité. La Mort me fixait toujours, attendant que je me décide enfin.

\- Est-ce que..., commençai-je, hésitante.

Je respirai un bon coup et me concentrai sur la situation plutôt que sur mes pensées. Il y avait une dernière chose dont je voulais être sûr. La réponse me conforterait dans le choix que j'avais faits.

\- Irais-je vraiment au paradis ? demandai-je alors.

L'homme hocha la tête.

\- Tu es un prophète, tu auras bien sûr une place d'honneur au paradis.

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment comme on le dit ?

\- Ça jeune fille tu le verras par toi-même.

Le paradis. Je me demandai soudain comment ça pouvait être là-bas. Tout le monde en entend parler, chacun s'en fait sa propre image mais à quoi ressemble-t-il en réalité ?

Je n'allais pas tarder à le savoir. Dans quelques minutes j'y serais, je verrais ce lieu invisible et inconnu des vivants. Je dois avouer que j'avais peur et étais excitée à la fois. On disait que le paradis était mieux que la vie sur Terre, qu'on y retrouvait ceux qu'on avait perdu et ce que l'on aimait faire. J'espérais que ça soit vrai. Dans tous les cas ce n'était pas la fin et cela me rassurait.

Enfin prête à affronter mon destin, je fis quelques pas vers la Mort qui s'était redressé. Malheureusement, avant que je ne l'atteigne, la porte de la maison claqua et les Winchester firent irruption.

\- Klarys ! s'exclama Sam en se précipitant vers moi.

\- Castiel nous a prévenu, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu n'as pas à te sacrifier pour nous, enchaîna Dean.

\- C'est trop tard, laissez-moi. Je dois le faire.

Avant que les deux frères puissent protester davantage, la Mort agita la main et ils se plièrent de douleur en toussant.

\- Cette jeune fille a déjà pris sa décision. Vous arrivez trop tard.

\- Prenez...nous, articula faiblement Sam.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir. Klarys a seulement un mot à dire et cette histoire se réglera comme elle aurait dû l'être depuis longtemps déjà.

Mon regard passa des deux hommes à la Mort. Sam et Dean avaient l'air d'avoir mal et plus vite j'accepterais de partir, moins ils souffriraient.

\- Je vous ai déjà donné ma réponse, dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

Les Winchester levèrent les yeux, me suppliant du regard, mais je détournai la tête et me concentrai sur l'homme qui patientait.

\- Promettez-moi de ne pas leur faire de mal après ça, lui dis-je méfiante.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de trahir mes promesses. Tu as ma parole.

Je hochai la tête et regardai une dernière fois les deux frères.

\- On se reverra un jour, leur dis-je en souriant. Le paradis ça doit pas être si mal. Mais faites en sorte que ça soit le plus tard possible. J'ai pas envie de revoir vos sales tronches tout de suite. (Puis me tournant vers la Mort :) Allons-y !

D'un simple mouvement, les Winchester furent relâchés et purent respirer normalement. Quant à moi, l'homme me toucha juste le bras et je me retrouvai à l'extérieur de mon corps tandis que celui-ci tombait au sol, sans vie. Je venais officiellement de mourir.

C'était étrange de pouvoir se contempler comme ça. En voyant Sam et Dean se précipiter vers mon corps, je sus qu'ils ne me voyaient plus. J'étais un fantôme.

Sam vérifia néanmoins mon pouls et fit signe à son frère qu'il ne sentait rien. Dean se passa une main sur le visage et donna un coup de pied dans le saladier toujours au sol. Son petit frère se releva en observant mon corps et se passa une main dans les cheveux, l'air triste.

\- Personne ne devrait avoir à se sacrifier pour nous ! s'exclama Dean en colère. Il n'y a que des cadavres sur notre route. On aurait dû affronter la Mort et ne pas se servir de Klarys comme on l'a fait.

Sam garda le silence, laissant surement le temps à Dean de se calmer.

Pendant ce temps, je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que la Mort était toujours à mes côtés, contemplant la scène avec moi. Mais je ne dis rien, voulant rester encore quelques instants dans le monde des vivants. Mais je n'entendis pas la suite de ce que les frères se disaient, comme si une bulle m'avait isolé.

\- Nous devons y aller, lâcha la Mort.

\- Je sais..., soufflai-je en essuyant mes larmes sans quitter les Winchester des yeux.

La dernière image que je vis fut Dean qui serrait Sam dans ses bras. Ce geste me fit chaud au cœur et je sus que j'avais pris la bonne décision.

Puis nous disparûmes, aspirés dans un tourbillon de lumière.

Mon existence sur Terre venait de prendre fin.

 _\- FIN -_


	13. Epilogue

**Épilogue et donc fin de cette fiction :) J'espère que ça vous aura plu dans l'ensemble !**

 **Je suis actuellement en train de travailler sur un tome 2 dont je devrais poster le prologue bientôt :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

En quelques jours, beaucoup de choses m'étaient arrivées. Des choses auxquelles je ne me serais jamais attendue.

En arrivant au paradis, j'avais été accompagné par des anges dans une pièce ressemblant à une salle d'interrogatoire. Je m'étais demandé ce qui se passait. L'étendue de plaine, les arbres, les fleurs, les animaux et les personnes que je pensais revoir...toutes ces choses avaient laissé place à des couloirs entièrement blancs et à des pièces de la même couleur. Toutes les images que j'avais du paradis étaient parties en fumée et l'excitation avait fait place à la déception. Rester pour toujours dans cet endroit me semblait plutôt être un enfer.

Ce fut donc avec une immense joie, alors que l'on m'avait laissé seule dans cette pièce, que j'avais vue entrer Gabriel, un sourire aux lèvres. Il était venu me serrer dans ses bras et m'avait observé un moment.

\- J'ai des choses à te dire. Tu devrais t'assoir.

J'avais suivi son conseil, prenant place sur l'une des chaises entourant la table.

\- C'est ça le paradis ? On se croirait dans un asile, n'avais-je pu m'empêcher de dire.

L'archange avait ri avant de me rassurer :

\- Tu es au paradis mais ce n'est pas ici que les morts sont censés atterrir. Toutes les personnes qui arrivent se voient plongés dans un souvenir ou un lieu qu'ils chérissent. Chacun créé SON paradis. Par exemple certains se retrouveront à une fête foraine en famille tandis que d'autres pourraient simplement regarder la télévision chez eux. Tout dépend de la personne et de ce qu'elle souhaite au plus profond d'elle.

\- Oh je vois. Alors ce n'est pas du tout comme on le dit...

J'avais froncé les sourcils en réfléchissant.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça serait pour moi ?

\- Tu es la seule à pouvoir le savoir.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'y penser davantage car il avait repris en souriant :

\- Avant tout, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. Mon père te remercie d'avoir été au bout de ta mission. Tu as permis de sauver les Winchester comme il s'y était attendu. D'ailleurs il m'a aussi félicité, ce qui est rare. Bref, pour ce que tu as faits, il te propose quelque chose qu'il ne fait jamais.

\- C'est quoi ? avais-je demandé impatiente.

Gabriel avait alors sourit une nouvelle fois.

\- Il peut te faire devenir un ange si tu le souhaites.

À cette annonce j'étais restée figé, sous le choc. Je me souviens avoir mis de longues minutes à revenir à moi. J'avais pesé le pour et le contre et Gabriel m'avait assuré que ma condition d'ange me permettrait de voyager partout sur Terre et que mes nouveaux pouvoirs me permettraient d'aider les gens.

J'avais eu tout mon temps pour réfléchir et lorsque Castiel était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard, il avait pu m'aider dans mon choix.

J'étais à présent dans une chambre de motel avec Castiel. Dean et Sam étaient là, discutant ensemble et buvant une bière comme à leur habitude. Ils ne nous voyaient pas. Les anges pouvaient rester invisible s'ils le souhaitaient.

Je souris, heureuse de les revoir en pleine forme et d'être de retour sur Terre. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis ma mort mais je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi vivante.

D'un commun accord, Castiel et moi décidâmes de nous montrer. J'avais hâte de voir la réaction des Winchester alors je ne trainai pas.

Ce fut d'abord Sam qui nous vit. Il croisa mon regard, choqué, puis il fronça les sourcils et, la surprise passée, il se leva.

\- Klarys ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant et en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je souris et observai Dean qui avait suspendu son geste, la bière a quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Il eut la même réaction que son frère et vint enfin me serrer dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que...? commença-t-il sans parvenir à finir sa phrase.

Pour toute réponse, j'appliquai soudain les conseils de mise en scène de Gabriel et Castiel et me concentrai. Aussitôt mes yeux s'illuminèrent tandis que l'ombre de mes ailes invisibles se projetait dans toute la pièce.

Sam et Dean ouvrirent grand la bouche et je m'arrêtai avant de lancer :

\- Je suis un ange maintenant les gars !

Le reste de la journée ne fut qu'explications et réjouissances. Les Winchester me remercièrent plusieurs fois et nous discutâmes comme jamais nous ne l'avions fait auparavant.

Bien que certains côtés humains me manquaient, ma nouvelle vie fut rythmée par les découvertes et la chasse. Je continuai à aider les frères et Castiel puis à remonter au paradis lorsqu'il le fallait.

J'étais déterminée. Tant que je vivrais, l'avenir que j'avais aperçu dans mes visions ne serait pas réservé à ce monde. J'étais prête à y perdre définitivement la vie pour ça.


End file.
